


Aftermath

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: In the aftermath of the snap, Thor seeks out the one person left in his life





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> THORBRUCE WEEK DAY 1

Seven words rang through Thor’s mind. _You should’ve aimed for the head._ Nothing else mattered in that instant, besides those words. Until Thanos snapped, and Thor knew he had caused something horrible. He faintly heard Steve’s “What did you do” but it didn’t fully register until he saw the man with the long brown hair softly say “Steve” before turning to dust. In that instance everything hit him, but most of all he had lied to the rabbit. He had told the him that he had nothing else to lose, but he was wrong.

    One word rang through Thor’s mind, a name _Bruce_. Bruce Banner, the only thing that still mattered to him. The only thing that could still be taken away. Thor broke out in a run screaming that one word, looking for the red and gold hulkbuster armor. In the distance, he heard his name being yelled as well and ran towards the source of the sound.

    When Thor got to Bruce he didn’t hesitate before pulling him into his arms. Bruce was all he had left in the world, and he wasn’t going to lose him too. It wasn’t until Bruce started to wipe the tears away that he realized he was crying. But it made sense, he was terrified. Terrified of losing Bruce. Terrified of Bruce never knowing how he felt. So he tipped up Bruce’s chin and kissed him. That kiss said so many things. _I need you, I can’t live without you, I love you._  

    Seven words rang through Thor’s mind. _I love you, please don’t ever leave._ Words that he hadn’t realized he said allowed until he got a small, “I won’t” whispered back. Thor held tightly on to Bruce, never wanting to lose him. Never wanting that moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
